futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Commonwealth of Pluto (Solar Wars)
In the year 2405, of the 25th century, a solar-wide war was fought between the inner civilizations of Earth and Mars, uniting against a common enemy; and the outer colonies of both governments, scattered over the outer planets and the asteroid belt. 2 years and 20,000,000 dead later, the Earth and Martian governments were exhausted and unpopular, their own citizens angry at the needless loss of life. It was under such circumstances that the Second Treaty of Sol was signed; and with that, the planetary nations of Pluto, and 4 others, were formed. Pluto holds the distinction of being the largest and oldest nation from the Kuiper Belt and the only Kuiper nation to participate in the Second Solar War, with the others forming at a later date. Pluto is notable for its largely Northern European population, and having developed a unique pan-Nordic dialect. Vital Knowledge *'Miscellaneous:' **'Year of founding:' 2407 **'Population:' 40 million **'Demonym:' Plutonian **'Currency:' Standard Solar Credit **'Religion:' 49% Christianity, 30% Atheist/Agnostic, 21% Others *'Structure of Central Government' **'Constitution:' Written and ratified by the governors of it's provinces, the Constitution of the Commonwealth of Pluto lays out the structure and systems by which the governmental branches of Pluto may function. **'Executive Branch:' The executive branch of Pluto is led by the President who holds all executive power. Interestingly, the Cabinet that advises the President is the one who nominates the Presidential candidates (from within their own ranks) with a minimum of 3 candidates for the public to vote on. This seemingly undemocratic system is in place because to enter the Cabinet, one must hold immense technocratic and real life experience. As such, the executive branch serves to ensure the smooth and non-partisan running of the country, implementing technocratic policies to solve the country's problems. **'Legislative Branch:' The legislative branch of Pluto is the Parliament of Pluto. Holding all responsibility for passing legislation and making laws, Parliament may question the executive branch and act as a check to the President's power. The bicameral Parliament consists of an upper house named the Senate, whose membership consists of 3 Senators from each of the planet's 15 Provinces, voted into office in a Province-wide STV election, serving a maximum of 2, 6-year terms; and a lower house of 555 Representatives (from a global population of 80 million) named the House of Commons, each member serving a maximum of 3, 4-year terms. **'Judicial Branch:' The judicial branch of Pluto is headed by the Supreme Court. Exercising judicial power and presiding over court cases, the Supreme Court consists of 9 Justices, appointed for a maximum of 12 years of service. *'Provinces:' **15 Provinces **'Powers:' As a democratic unitary state, legitimacy of government comes from the people. The Central Government is the supreme government of the Commonwealth and all Provincial Governments are devolved governments whose legitimacy comes from the Central Government. **'Government:' Each province is headed by a Governor, elected via instant-runoff election within the Province. Each province has a Provincial Legislature, that serves to pass local laws and legislation. *'Military:' **'Commonwealth Navy:' The main space-based fighting force of Pluto, the Navy engages in any and all space warfare. It currently consists of 80,000 personnel, heavily relying on autonomous AI-assisted remote controlled drone ships (roughly the size of a car), launched from mother-ships, to make up for it's relatively small personnel count. **'Marine Corps:' The main expeditionary and infantry force of Pluto, the Marines are skilled in combat with minimal infrastructure and serve aboard Navy ships. The highly trained and technologically advanced Marines consist of 100,000 soldiers. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Pluto Category:Solar Wars